Cualquier cosa es posible
by Lore24
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Kate no hubiera muerto en el avión? ¿Y si luego de eso, hubiera vuelto con Neal? El fruto de ese amor será un pequeñín de ojos azules y sonrisa angelical. Un Fic tipo Universo Alternativo de la serie. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen castigo corporal (azotes, spanking).
1. Los tres chiquitines

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo yo de nuevo con otro Fanfic Alternative Universe de White Collar.

Aún no puedo creer que después de todo el odio que le tenía, ahora me agrade Kate.

¿Por qué? Supongo que me saco de quicio que le retorciera el corazón a Neal. Además porque estaba más acostumbrada a ver a su actriz, Alexandra Daddario, en su papel de la semidiosa Annabeth Chase.

Pero creo que con el tiempo llegue a lidiar (o aguantar) todo el tiempo que Neal gastó para averiguar quién la había asesinado. Porque él sí la amaba.

En fin, a lo que iba. Mi Fanfic se tratará de que Kate y Neal forman una familia, pero Neal sigue siendo el consultor de Peter.

Perdón si los confundí. La cosa es así, Kate no murió cuando el avión exploto. Se los explicaré mejor, la policía llego antes que eso ocurriera, saco a Kate del avión y arrestó a Neal. Pero lo demás lo describiré en el Fic.

Oh, y el corazón del Fanfic es el hijo primogénito que tienen luego Neal y Kate. El "nieto" de Peter y Elizabeth, "sobrino" de Mozzie, etc.

¿Cómo me lo imagino (físicamente) al pequeñito de Neal y Kate? Como Asa Butterfield.

También va a estar el hijo de Peter y Elizabeth, que nació al final de la serie. Pero debido a que Neal no finge su muerte en mi Fic y muchas cosas sí suceden pero de diferente modo, el pequeño se llamara Terrence (que según tengo entendido, el nombre significa "tierno"). Me lo imagino como Kevin Zegers de niño.

Y estará, además, el hijo de Diana, Theo. A él me lo imagino como Jaden Smith de pequeño.

Si leíste el primer capítulo y te gusto o tienes sugerencias, ¡Por favor, deja tu Review! ¡Muchas gracias! :)

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, spanking, etc).**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los tres chiquitines**

* * *

" _ **Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió. Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor…"-Y Llegaste Tú de Sin Bandera.**_

* * *

Después de aquel mal trago de la caja de música, encontrar a Kate, que esta fuera puesta en una casa segura, como testigo protegida, y Neal enviado de nuevo a prisión…

Aunque a Peter no le gustaba para nada la idea, luego de dos meses que fuera liberado, le permitió a Neal ir a ver a Kate.

El Agente Burke tenía en claro que Neal perdía el buen juicio cuando se trataba de Kate. Porque ella era especial y única para él.

Neal y Mozzie hicieron lo imposible para sacar a Kate de la custodia de los _Trajeados_. Lo lograron, pero Peter no estaba tan feliz y mientras Kate se quedaba en una casa segura, pero está vez elegida por Mozzie, le dio a Neal un mes entero y tortuoso de arresto domiciliario dentro de su apartamento.

Su asesor estaba mucho menos feliz que él. Así que se las arreglo para que Kate fuera a visitarlo de vez en cuando, a sabiendas que si se escapa de la casa de June su guardián lo iba a notar enseguida.

Las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos dos. Volvieron a ser la joven y bonita pareja que eran.

Pasaron los meses y un día Neal le propuso matrimonio a su amada.

Al día siguiente, Peter que lo había notado extraño, llego de improviso al apartamento. Neal estaba seguro de que lo mataría cuando abrió la puerta e intento arreglarse para parecer que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Peter lo miro apretando los labios y lo aparto para entrar. Como si de un hijo rebelde y su padre estricto se tratara. Aunque relativamente hablando, eso era. Peter amablemente le pidió a Kate que se retirara, Mozzie no hizo ningún comentario y se fue con la chica.

Y sucedió lo que Neal ni en todos esos años en que Peter lo tenía bajo la lupa se hubiera imaginado…el Agente lo tomó de un brazo, se sentó en la cama, lo tumbo sobre sus rodillas ¡Y le dio de azotes! Los primeros que Neal recibía en toda su vida. A pesar de todo lo que hizo Neal para intentar escaparse, a pesar a las protestas típicas de "No soy un niño", y demás, Peter termino de darle una buena dosis de nalgadas, lo reprendió y lo sermoneo por haberse juntado con Kate a escondidas de él adrede. Neal, llorando, le pidió perdón, le explico todo y rogó porqué no le diera más castigo.

Peter suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza. Lo dejo levantarse, le ordeno que se acostara en la cama, y le hizo mimos y le dijo palabras tiernas hasta que el muchacho se quedo dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

El Agente recordaba claramente las veces en que su padre lo había castigado por desobediencias, las cuales en él no eran tan frencuentes como en Neal, y luego de propinarle una buena zurra, sólo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Se acordaba cuantas veces su papá lo había castigado sin salidas por sus travesuras juveniles. Llegaba a odiar a su padre cuando lo reprendia, sentenciaba el castigo y hasta a veces lo enviaba a el "rincón de pensar" o a clavar un clavo en su "madera de temperamento". No le hubiera extrañado que Neal no le dirigiera la palabra en el trabajo al día siguiente. Elizabeth se escandalizo cuando Peter cuidadosamente (o al menos eso creyó él) le dijo que le había dado una azotaina a Neal. Peter hizo hincapié en que había sido por una buena razón y que no le dejaría daños permanentes al chico.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth estaba más que enojada y fue la primera noche en que mandó a su querido _Hon_ a dormir al sofá de la sala, con Satchmo.

Neal estaba avergonzado en el trabajo al día siguiente y evitaba la mirada de Peter todo el tiempo. Jones y Diana le preguntaron un par de veces si se sentía bien, cosa que también evadio Neal. Peter no hizo mención alguna del asunto con ellos, pero sí hablo con Neal luego y le dijo que no tenía que sentirse mal porque lo hubiera castigado. "Me trataste como si fuera un mocoso, tu mocoso"-balbuceo el joven de ojos azules, "Eso es lo que eres, chaval"-le respondió el hombre de ojos marrones, con aire paternal. Neal lo entendió, pero eso no significaba que le gustara…al menos no del todo.

Él no había tenido padre ni una figura paternal mientras crecía. Y estar bajo la custodia de Peter era como estar bajo el cuidado de un padre…casi literalmente.

Peter y Elizabeth no habían podido concebir un hijo hasta entonces, y la llegada de Neal…bueno, fue como hallar a su "hijo perdido".

Dentro de la oficina o estando en el trabajo, Neal los llamaba por sus nombres. Pero fuera de la oficina, Elizabeth y Peter eran "papá" y "mamá".

Satchmo era "hermanito" o simplemente "Satch".

Y hasta a veces, Jones y Diana eran "Tío Jones" y "Tía Diana". Pero el que más miedo daba era "Tío Hughes".

Sin embargo, Neal no se había olvidado de Kate. Y Peter, finalmente, cedió y lo dejo ir a verla o que ella fuera a verlo. Claro que le restringió las visitas: Antes y durante el trabajo no podía verla, y después de las 12 de la noche Kate se iba a casa.Y un par de veces por quejarse, Peter lo forzó a quedarse con ellos el fin de semana. Fue una tortura para Neal, que no dejaba de hacer malas caras cuando tenía que ver el partido al lado de "papá", ¡O peor aún (si es que fuera posible)! cuando tenía que ayudarlo a arreglar alguna cosa en la casa; esos días, Neal dormía en una habitación de paredes azules que nadie usaba, aquella que ahora se había transformado en _su_ habitación.

El tiempo fue pasando.

Neal y Kate se casaron.

Un par de meses después, Kate le dio la gran noticia a Neal… ¡Iban a ser padres! Ambos se lo contaron a los Burke, que estaban igual de felices.

Pasado un tiempo, supieron que su bebé iba a ser varón.

Elizabeth organizo un _Baby Shower_ y fue un éxito.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, prácticamente voló.

El pequeño Neal George Caffrey Junior nació el 12 de Julio de 2012.

Tenía unos hermosisímos ojos azules. Era inteligente como su padre y tenía la inocencia de su madre.

El niño crecía rápido. Ya había cumplido un año y medio, más o menos.

Cuando un día, Peter le anunció a Neal que Elizabeth estaba embarazada y tendría un "hermanito".

No había habido tanta alegría en sus rostros desde el nacimiento de Neal Jr.

También hubo un _Baby Shower_ , pero preparado por la madre de Elizabeth está vez.

Paso un tiempo más.

Neal volvió a ser un hombre libre luego de ayudar a Peter a atrapar a las _Panteras Rosas_. También le dio el susto de su vida a su familia, Peter ni lerdo ni perezoso, apenas salió del hospital lo llevo de una oreja a la casa Burke, más precisamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y le dio una buena azotaina en el trasero desnudo.

Neal viendo que su "padre" no lo iba a dejar en paz y ya no confiaba de la misma manera en él, hizo todo el papeleo para volverse consultor _**pagado**_ de _White Collar_.

Peter estaba satisfecho, aunque no se lo hubiera expresado abiertamente a su "hijo".

Ahora Neal Jr. tenía siete años y todos los días les hablaba las hazañas que realizaban su fabuloso papi, Neal Caffrey Sr.

Terrence, como había sido nombrado el hijo de Peter y Elizabeth, tampoco se quedaba atrás…tenía cinco años e iba a _Kindergarden_ , y todos sus compañeritos siempre le pedían contar alguna historia nueva sobre su asombroso padre el Agente Burke.

¡Oh! Y no olvidemos al pequeño Teddy…perdón, Theo.

Luego de lo del asunto de las Panteras Rosas, Diana había querido irse a DC Washington, pero antes de poder empacar incluso…Mozzie disimuladamente buscó y llamo a los padres de la Agente, e hicieron un trato. Ella tenía ganas de estrangular al hombre de escaso cabello y lentes cuando sus padres la llamaron y le dijeron que se mudarían a NYC para estar cerca de ella y Theo, ¡Diana estaba segura de que Mozzie había influenciado en eso! Pero no tuvo corazón para decirle a Theo que se cambiarían de ciudad. Y de vuelta al trabajo se tropezo "por coincidencia" con Mozzie, que le pregunto por su bebé. Ella le recrimino que había estado pinchando su teléfono, Mozzie le dio un discurso improvisado de abogado. Pero, finalmente, Diana se termino quedando en Nueva York y sus padres se quedaron a vivir en la casa al lado de la suya. Mozzie llegaba de tanto en tanto, para visitarla y de paso ver a "Teddy Junior", Diana no podía detenerlo por allanamiento de morada si él venía con un pastel, su sonrisita o algo parecido todos los días...claramente para pasar el rato con Theo.

Así, poco a poco, Moz logró ganarse la confianza suficiente de la Agente. Y ahora era el "papush" de Theo.

El pequeño ahora tenía ocho años y siempre hablaba maravillas de su "papi" en el colegio.

Los tres chiquitines (Theo, Terrence y Neal Jr.) eran como sus padres y era algo que solía preocuparles a los adultos.

Pero fuera como fuera, las cosas marchaban bien en la _Gran Manzana_ …


	2. Agentes y estafadores

_**¡Muchisímas gracias por el Review, caseylf123! :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Agentes y estafadores**

Era un día soleado en _Nueva York City_.

Terrence había acompañado a su padre al trabajo. Estaba jugando con su dinosaurio de juguete en el escritorio de Jones mientras su padre hacia algo en su oficina.

-¿Y Neal Junior?-le pregunta, interrogante a su "tío" de ojos azules.

-lo deje en casa. Tiene que estudiar-le responde Neal.

-no es cierto. Hoy no tenemos Preescolar ni escuela porque se rompió la cañeria de los baños-

-debe estar jugando a los videojuegos, ¿Ok, Terry?-

-okey-dice el niño, haciendo un mohín mientras vuelve a jugar con su dinosaurio.

-qué cosa extraña esto de que las tuberías de tu Preescolar y de la escuela de Neal Jr. y Theo se hayan averiado, ¿No lo crees, hijo?-los interrumpe Peter.

-sí, muy extraño. Pero yo y los chicos no tuvimos nada que ver en esto-se defiende rápidamente el chiquitín.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Peter, levantando una ceja.

-muy seguro-dice Terrence, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-okey-

En eso, llega Mozzie con Theo y Neal Jr. agarrados de su mano (Theo prácticamente estaba colgado del brazo de su "padre").

-¿Qué pasa hoy con la gente?-exclama Peter, divertido.

-hola, Moz. Es raro verte por aquí-dice Neal, soltando una risita.

-lo sé. _Lady Suit_ y _Miss Kate_ me pidió que llevara a Theo al parque. Y pasaba a ver si _Little Suit_ podía venir con nosotros-responde Mozzie.

-sólo yo puedo llamarla así-dice Neal, ofendido y refiriéndose a su esposa.

-vamos, papá, no te pongas así. Te ves muy feo cuando te enojas. ¡Y eso que ya eres bastante feo!-exclama Neal Junior, haciendo que los adultos se rieran.

-muy gracioso, Junior. En serio, muy gracioso-dice su padre. Y le revolvió el cabello, su niño revoleo los ojos.

-entonces, _Suit_ , ¿Puede _Little Suit_ venir o no?-le pregunta Mozzie.

-no lo sé...-

-¡Vamos, papi! Me portaré bien. Hasta le traere una florcita a mamita. Por fis, por fis, por fis-pidió Terrence, tironeando el brazo de su padre con insistencia.

-está bien, está bien. Pero no te metas en problemas, ¿Ok?-le dice Peter, agachándose a su altura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-okey. Te quiero, papi-le dice el niño, dándole un abrazo. Agarra su mochilita y se va con sus amigos.

-y yo a ti-dice Peter, sonriendo.

-y no te preocupes por Liz, ya sabe que los iba a llevar al parque-dice Mozzie, Peter rueda los ojos en respuesta.

-adiós, Junior. Diviertete en el parque-le dice Neal a su chiquitito, acomodándole la camisita y dándole un pequeño abrazo y un beso en el cuello.

-adiós, papi-le responde su hijo, tomando la mano de Mozzie y saludándolo con la otra mano.

Esa escena hizo que a Neal se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría del otro lado, siendo el padre en vez del hijo. Su padre lo había abandonado cuando era un infante, le había mentido a más de uno… ¡Por poco asesinan a Ellen por su culpa, en parte! Luego lo había manipulado y Peter había terminado en prisión, por un corto tiempo, también por su culpa. Pero la historia no se iba a repetir, eso ya lo tenía decidido él desde que supo la verdad acerca de James. No iba a darle un mal ejemplo a su retoño. Por supuesto que le habían contado varias historias de cuando su papito, su mamita y su tíito habían sido "niños traviesos" (así le habían dicho para adaptar los "relatos") y como su tío/abuelo Peter los había atrapado y les había dado un castigo.

Pero Neal Jr., aunque era clavadito a su padre en muchas cosas, en otras cosas…no tanto. Tenía esa carita de cachorrito obediente que se ganaba las sonrisas y los halagos de todos.

June, su madrina (sí, su madrina), lo adoraba porque era el vivo retrato de Neal. Era el niñito malcriado de la mansión.

-¿Te sientes bien? Neal-le dice Peter.

-sí, sí. Es sólo que…-dice Neal, respirando profundo –nunca imagine que llegaría a tener un hijo. Mucho menos un hijo con Kate. Y yo…no sé si podré, Peter-le confiesa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Neal, hijo. Mira, sé que esto sonara cutre o cursi. Pero cualquier tonto puede tener un hijo, pero sólo un hombre de verdad merece que lo llamen "Papá"-le dice Peter, mirándolo. Neal se queda pensativo en unos segundos –tampoco es fácil ser padre para mí, Neal. Y no me refiero sólo a Terrence…-

Neal se ríe.

-soy tu hijo problemático, ¿Verdad?-

-los mayores siempre son problemáticos-dice Peter, resoplando.

-wow, wow, ¿Ahora hablas de Joey?-le pregunta Neal, burlón.

-no me hables de mi tonto hermano mayor. Es tan…siempre me hace enojar-masculla Peter, volviendo a su oficina. Neal no puede hacer más que reírse de la inmadura respuesta de su amigo/padre.

-¿Crees que los niños esten bien en el parque con el _chiquitín_?-le pregunta Jones a Diana.

-me preocupa más lo que pueden hacer los niños con Mozzie. Él es muy bueno con los niños. Pero quizás demasiado-le responde Diana.

-¿Si?-

-sí. Ya sabes, Mozzie es _El Superniñero_ -comento Neal, con una sonrisita.

-Superniñero…-dice Jones, riendo.

Mientras tanto, en el parque…

-bien, pequeños, ¿Quieren jugar o quieren que les compre algo de comer?-pregunta Mozzie.

-¡Comidaaaa!-grita Theo.

-tú siempre quieres comida, Ted-se queja Neal Jr., rodando los ojos.

-no desayune-miente el pequeño.

-y siempre tienes la misma excusa-agrega Junior.

-me gusta desayunar en el parque-protesta su amigo.

-okey, okey. Voy a conseguirte un _Pretzel_ , ¿Si? Neal, Terry, ¿Seguro que no quieren nada?-

-yo quiero un _Hot Dog_ -dice Terrence, relamiéndose los labios.

-de acuerdo. ¿Neal Junior?-

-¿Me puedes comprar un café, por favor?-

-buen intento, chico. Pero no puedo y ya lo sabes. Te compraré un poco de leche con chocolate-dice su tío, dejándolos sentados en la banca.

-la leche con chocolate es para bebés-se queja Neal Jr. con sus amigos.

-a mí me encanta-dice Terrence, confundido.

-a mí también. Pero no más que el jugo de uva-dice Theo, Neal Junior rueda los ojos.

-¿Saben lo que sería genial?-dice, de pronto, nuestro "Mini Neal".

-¿Qué?-dice Terrence, soltando un resoplido.

-robarle la billetera a alguien de por aquí-dice el niño, con una sonrisa pícara.

-ni lo sueñes, Junior-dice Theo, negando con la cabeza.

-siempre que te oígo decir una tontería de esa clase, reviso que tenga mi lapiz de la suerte-pregunta Terrence, revisando sus bolsillos. Neal Jr. alza el lapiz y sonríe, su amigo se lo quita de inmediato –eres mala influencia, Caffrey-le recrimina, pero su "primo" nunca se lo toma en serio.

-¿Sabes? Para que tu nombre signifique "tierno" no eres tan tierno que digamos-le dice el niño de ojos azules.

-es que sólo finge ser un tierno gatito cuando esta con sus padres. Luego se vuelve un leoncito indomable-dice Theo.

-¡No es cierto!-grita el más pequeño del grupo, muy ofendido. Y sus amigos ríen, acostumbrados a que caiga en sus "trampas" –y prefiero los tigres-

-no me digas. No estaba enterado-se burla Neal Jr.

-haré que te metan en un reformatorio, Caffrey-lo amenaza Terrece.

-esa frase ya está muy gastada, pequeñito. Deberías de conseguirte otra. Ya sabes, Theo y tío Moz tienen un montón-dice Neal Jr., erizándole el pelo y causándole más enojo.

-Neal, deja en paz al _Little Suit_ -le dice Theo, riendo.

-ambos dejenme en paz-dice Terrence, secándose una lágrima de frustración.

-vamos, enano. No seas así. Sabes que no lo decía en serio. Ven aquí-le dice Neal Jr., apenado y dándole un abrazo -¿Me perdonas?-

-sí, mocoso, te perdono-dice Terrence, riendo.

-tú serás el mocoso-dice Neal Jr., riendo y dándole un empujoncito.

Y llega Mozzie con las manos llenas y a punto de que se le caíga todo.

-eh, pa, me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ayuda-le dice Theo, dándoles sus cosas a sus amigos y agarrando el Pretzel.

-gracias, Teddy-dice Mozzie, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-de nada, papi-le responde Theo, con ternura.

-gracias, Teddy-dice Neal Jr., burlonamente y ganándose un pescozón de su amigo.

-sólo papá puede llamarme así-le contesta el "adorable" Theito frunciendo el ceño.

-okey, mis disculpas-dice Neal Jr., haciéndose el asustado –gracias por la leche con chocolate, tío Moz-agrega, sonriendo.

-no hay de qué, Junior-

-gracias por el _Hot Dog_ , tío Mozzie-dice Terrence, con una bonita sonrisa.

-de nada, Terry-

Luego de comer…

-¡Hey, chicos, juguemos a Agentes y estafadores!-exclama Neal Jr., parándose de un brinco.

-pensé que nunca lo dirías-dice Theo, riendo.

-¡Siiiiiii!-grita el menor, muy feliz.

Mozzie suspira, conteniéndose de no proponer otro juego y arruinar su diversión.

-genial. Yo ya traje mi identificación falsa…de juguete-dice Neal Junior, sacando de su mochila.

-¿Nick Halden Junior?-dice Mozzie, entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-sí. La hice yo solito en la computadora. ¿Verdad que soy de lo más _cool_ , Theo?-

-wow. Es muy buena. Hasta me habrías engañado. Yo no tendré ID porque tendré mi propio seudonimo-dice Theo, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-alias, querrás decir-dice Terrence, un poco mareado (confundido).

-sí, lo que sea. Soy El Segundo Dentista-dice el niño moreno, muy sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Mozzie.

-y yo seré Peter Burke Junior, Agente Especial de la sección White Collar del FBI-dice Terrence, sacando su identificación de juguete.

- _cool_ -dicen los otros dos niños, fascinados.

-me lo regalo el abuelo Stephen-dice el niñito de ojos verdes azulados –y voy a atraparte, Nick Junior-agrega, muy serio.

-eso ya lo veremos, Peter Junior-dice Neal Jr., con una sonrisita burlona y sale corriendo junto a Theo.

Mozzie suspira y se pasa una mano por el rostro.

Los niños estuvieron un largo rato jugando a ese juego que ellos mismos inventaron, "Agentes y estafadores", hasta que atardeció.

Y volvieron al Bureau para luego volver a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Cómo les fue en el parque?-pregunta Diana, acercándose a ellos.

-genial, mami. Yo fui El Segundo Dentista y Terr…-dice Theo, muy sonriente.

-coff coff-lo interrumpe su amigo.

-quiero decir, Peter Burke Junior no logró atraparme-

-¿Qué?-le pregunta Diana, confundida y mira a Mozzie.

-yo no les dije nada. Es un juego que inventaron-se defiende enseguida el hombre de lentes.

-lo inventamos en la escuela y es el juego más genial de todos-exclama Neal Jr., dando un saltito.

-¿Si?-dice su padre, haciendo una mueca, un tanto preocupado.

-sí. Yo fui Nick Halden Junior-dice el chiquitín, muy feliz.

-y yo lo capture y lo metí en la cárcel por falsificar bonos y ser muy travieso-dice Terrence, sonriendo triunfante.

-jajá. Ya verás, enano. Mañana quiero la revancha. Voy a escaparme de tu prisión imaginaria-

-y yo te pondré una tobillera, zopenco-

-¿Yo, zopenco? Estaba arriba del árbol y de no ser porque rompí una ramita, no me hubieras escuchado-

-¡¿Te trepaste a un árbol, Neal Junior?!-grita Neal, escandalizado.

-papá, lo tenía todo bajo control-se queja el pequeño, ofendido.

-no me interesa. No vas a jugar más a ese juego. Ninguno de los tres va a jugar más a ese juego-

-¡No es justo! ¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil, papá!-

-¡Neal Junior!-le llama la atención Peter, acercándose -¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-tío Neal se enojo porque le hablamos de nuestro nuevo juego-le responde Terrence, con un pucherito.

-Neal-dice el Agente, mirando molesto a su asesor.

-Peter, no me mires así. ¿Sabes como se llama su juego y de que se trata?-

-dejate de exagerar, papá-

-¿De qué se trata, niños?-pregunta Peter, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

-se llama Agentes y estafadores. Lo inventamos hace un tiempo en la escuela. Es el mejor juego del mundo, papi. En serio-dice Terrence, sonriendo.

-es como policías y ladrones, pero con agentes del FBI y estafadores-dice Theo.

-o presuntos estafadores-agrega Neal Jr.

Peter suspira, cansado.

-bien. Pueden seguir jugándolo. Pero no se metan en problemas serios...-

-¡Peter!-se queja su "hijo mayor".

-no empieces, Neal-lo amonesta el Agente. Luego alza a Terrence –vayamos a casa, hombrecito-

-sí, papito. ¿Sabes qué? Yo atrape a Neal Junior, que hacía pasarse por Nick Halden Junior…-comienza a comentarle su chiquitín.

-¿Si?-dice Peter, sonriendo y siguiéndole la corriente.

-sí, y lo arreste pero el muy atrevido se logró zafar de mis esposas. Luego volví a atraparlo y lo metí en la cárcel por ser un niño travieso-

-eso es genial, mi pequeño Agente-dice Peter, riendo.

-papi, ¿Te quedas a dormir en casita?-le pregunta Theo, tironeando la manga del saco de Mozzie.

-claro, mi niño bonito. Cuando quieras. Y si tu madre me deja-le responde, terminando con un susurro.

-por supuesto que puedes quedarte, mientras no intentes robar nada-dice Diana, seria. Y los tres se van, como si fueran una familia.

-vayamonos a casa nosotros también, Junior-dice Neal, levantándose y acomodándose el saco.

-pa, ¿Estás molesto?-

-no. Pero ya escuchaste a Peter, nada de meterte en problemas-

-no lo haré, papá-dice Neal Junior, enfadado por la aclaración.

-okey-dice Neal Senior, haciendo una mueca. Y le pone su Black Fedora en la cabeza a su niño, que ríe alegre –vamos a casa, tu madrina y tu mamá nos deben estar esperando con algo rico para la cena-dice Neal, sonriendo.

-sí, papi-dice Neal Junior, con la misma encantadora sonrisa.


	3. El pequeño Keller

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con el capítulo Nº 3.

Tenía una idea hace un tiempo que no pude sacarme de la mente y termine creando a un familiar extraoficial de Matthew Keller, su sobrino, Maxwell Keller. Que va a ser entre un personaje secundario y un antagonista en mi Fanfic de Primogénito Burke.

A lo que iba, no quería volver a introducir a Maxwell en este Fic. Porque como Neal tiene a su hijo, Peter también, y Mozzie…bueno, Mozzie tiene su tocayo; quería hacerle a Matthew Keller su propio hijo.

Pero dado a que mi Fanfic es un Alternative Universe, en la parte en que Keller trata de escapar y Peter termina disparándole en la cabeza…digamos que Keller renuncia al dinero para poder huir.

Todavía estoy tratando de atar cabos, digamos, porque como que iban a ser medias absurdas algunas cosas a sabiendas que Kate no ha muerto y tiene un hijo con Neal.

Matthew.K, por su parte, también ha formado una familia en algún momento de esos en los que estuvo fugitivo. Tiene a su amada esposa, Lilah Terry-Keller, que se trata de un personaje OC de una amiga mía. Y a su pequeño monstruito, Matthew Keller Junior, que es menor que Neal Jr. por unos pocos meses.

Keller no estuvo mucho tiempo mientras su hijo era un infante, y se enredo con las Panteras Rosas y demás. Debido a eso, para protegerlos, los mantuvo ocultos en una casa segura del barrio Queens, bajo la creencia que eran "la familia Bishop", y pocas veces durante la semana iba a verlos.

Logra escaparse del FBI y de las Panteras Rosas al final de la temporada 6 (hipotéticamente hablando), consigue a un médico que le quita el chip de la Interpol y se vuelve con su familia. Las Panteras Rosas cumplen condena perpetua, y él hace correr el rumor que una pandilla desconocida lo aporreo y lo asesino de un disparo en la frente. Mientras que él sigue viviendo con Lilah y Matt Jr. Trabaja como vendedor virtual. Y su hijo es educado en el hogar.

Valeeeeee, mi historia parece bastante fantasiosa, pero bueno, es lo que se me ocurrió.

No es que crea que sea muy justo que Keller quede libre (aunque podría decirse que le tengo una especie de cariño), pero sí me gustaría mostrar otra faceta de él.

También pienso incluir a una hija adoptiva de Alex Hunter. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Matthew Keller Jr. tiene muchas caracteristicas de su padre, en otras se diferencia. Fuera de su casa se hace pasar por un niño llamado Jake Bishop, pero sólo si un adulto pregunta. Físicamente, me lo imagino como el actor Mason Cook (de niño).

Espero que no le/s moleste/s a el/los que esten leyendo esto. Pero es que estoy muy emocionada por jugar con la idea de _"La nueva generación de White Collar"_.

Si te gusto este capítulo, ¡Por favor, deja tu Review! ¡Muchas gracias! :)

 **Capítulo 3: El pequeño Keller**

Era un sábado fresco en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Nuestro trío de niñitos caminaba en dirección al Parque Central.

-mamá me va a matar-dice Theo por quinta vez en la mañana.

-tranquilo, Ted, ni se darán cuenta-le dice Neal Jr. Ya que habían salido sin permiso de sus casas.

-no creo que sea buena idea-dice Terrence, tragando saliva.

-no seas bebé, Terrence. Todo estará bien. Sólo tienen que hacerse los tontos si alguien pregunta-

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

-¿Al menos podemos observar a las aves?-pregunta Theo.

-eso es aburrido. Mejor juguemos al Beisbol, pero sin el bate-dice Terrence, buscando su guante y su pelota de Beisbol en su mochila –demonios, la debí olvidar en mi cuarto-

-mhhhmmm-musita Neal Jr -¿Y si jugamos al ajedrez? ¿Qué dices, Ted?-dice, viendo que hay una mesa y él sí había traído su tablero de ajedrez.

-noooooooo, Theo dile que no-protesta Terrence.

-ya, ya-dice Theo, acariciándole la cabecita -¿Y si mejor volvemos a casa?-

-por favor, ¿Qué acaso te lavaron el cerebro?-exclama Neal Jr.

-no, pero mi mamá dice…-

-no sigas. Nos quedaremos un rato y luego nos colaremos en el patio de Terrence y haremos que estabamos jugando allí-

-oye, ¿Por qué en mi patio?-

-porque sí, enano. Y yo soy el líder de la pandilla-

-no somos una pandilla-

-lo dice el chichón de tierra que no sabe ni limpiarse los mocos-le dice Neal Jr., burlonamente.

-¡Grrrrrrr!-gruñe Terrence, molesto.

-ya, calma, chaparrito-le dice Theo, riendo.

-no me llames así-

-vamos, Terr, todo estará bien. Y sí, somos una pandilla-

-un grupo-

-es lo mismo. Una pandilla no necesariamente tiene porqué ser mala-le aclara el niño de ojos azules.

-de acuerdo-dice Terrence, soltando un resoplido.

-¿Puedo unirme a su club?-pregunta un niño de cabello marrón y ojos de igual color, detrás de Neal Jr.

-Matthew Keller Junior-dice Neal Jr., girando a mirarlo.

-sí, pero no lo digas muy alto. Para los adultos soy Jake Bishop-dice él, muy serio.

-vale, Jakey. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que todos se tragaran ese cuento?-

-me da lo mismo, Caffrey-

-no debería. Tener un alias es una gran responsabilidad, ¿Sabes?-

-de acuerdo, Nerdy Neal, tranquilito, ¿Si?-dice Matthew Jr., dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Keller? Creí que no te gustaba salir más allá del Queens-le pregunta Neal Junior, mirándolo interrogante.

-como tú, me gusta salir a explorar más allá del límite permitido-

-yo no hago eso-

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Si los tres han salido de sus casas sin permiso…otra vez-

-es diferente. Tú saltas la reja de tu casa, eso es más fugitivo que lo nuestro-

-estarías muerto si no te hubiera protegido ese día de esos pandilleros-le espeta el pequeño Keller.

-vale, vale, tranquilo, campeón. Sólo estamos charlando, ¿Ok?-le dice Neal Junior, levantando las manos en son de paz.

-okey. Hola, Theo, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien, Jake. Gracias por tu preocupación-le responde el niño moreno, muy serio.

-sigues sin fiarte de mí, ¿eh? Ok. Hola, Burky, ¿Cómo has estado tú?-

Terrence no responde y se esconde detrás de Neal.

-que lindo-

-oye, ya basta. Te tiene miedo, ¿No te das cuenta?-le gruñe Neal Junior.

-de acuerdo, Caffrey, calma. No tengo intenciones de golpearlo. Si lo hubiera querido hacer, ya lo habría hecho-

-nadie habló de golpear, pero… ¿Qué dices de los secuestros?-le pregunta Terrence, con valentia.

-vaya, sí que tienes agallas, mocoso. Mira, pitufito, lo que sucedió entre _mi_ padre y _sus_ padres es asunto de ellos. No nuestro-objeto Matthew Jr., enojado.

-no lo sé, Jake. Hay ciertas cosas que se llevan en la sangre-dice Neal Jr.

-Nerdy Neal, creí que Theo diría una frase parecida a esa. No me lo esperaba de ti. Te subestime-

-no me fastidies, Keller-

-sólo venía a saludar-

-entonces ya puedes largarte-le dice Theo, enfadado.

-oye, portate bien, negrito. Y tal vez te compre cacahuetes-

Neal Junior apreto los puños y Matt/Jake entendió el mensaje.

-okey, okey. Me calmo. Creo que me pase de la raya-

-eres muy predecible, Keller-

-eso mismo opina tu padre del mío-

-¡Suficiente!-los corta Terrence –Neal, Theo, vayamonos-

-hey, tranquilo, Burky. Si apenas comenzamos a charlar-

-no confió en ti, Keller-

-lo sé. Pero me juzgas por lo que hizo mi papá, y yo los juzgo por lo mismo. Y eso no está bien-

-wow, ¿Estoy sordo o dormido?-dice Neal Junior, con sarcasmo.

-¿Podemos hacer las pases?-pregunta Matthew Jr., extendiéndole la mano a Neal Jr.

-Neal, no lo hagas-le pide Theo.

-Neal, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le dice Terrence, asustado al ver que se acerca al niño de ojos marrones.

-de acuerdo. Pero no me decepciones-dice Neal Junior, estrechándole la mano.

-lo intentaré. Pero no puedo prometerte nada-dice Matthew Jr., sonriendo.

-chicos, vayamonos-ordena Neal Jr., mirando a sus estupefactos amigos.

Y se van al patio de los Burke.

-¿Ven? Se los dije, sólo vinieron a acá para jugar con Terrence-dice Elizabeth, mientras sale al patio con Neal y Mozzie.

-hola, papá-dice Neal Jr., con una sonrisa inocente.

-hola, papush-dice Theo, con la misma sonrisita.

-lo siento, mami. Yo los llame por teléfono y les dije que vinieran porque estaban aburridos-miente Terrence, haciendo una mueca y agachando la cabeza.

-está bien, cielo. Pero la próxima vez avisame, ¿si?-le dice Elizabeth, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-mocoso consentido-murmura Neal Junior.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-le pregunta su padre, levantando una ceja. Su hijo le da una gran sonrisa.

-vamos, Teddy. Que tu madre está preocupada y le dije que te llevaría a casa para el almuerzo-dice Mozzie, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, papi-responde Theo, parándose y yéndose con él.

-ahí estás, pequeño travieso-exclama Peter, saliendo al patio y alzando a Terrence.

-¿No estás molesto, papi?-pregunta el niño, haciendo un pucherito.

-por supuesto que no, tesoro. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿si? Porque tu tío Neal y tu tía Diana se preocupan mucho mucho por Neal Junior y Theo-le dice Peter, tocándole la punta de la nariz y fingiendo tragarse el cuentito que le había su hijo a su esposa.

-bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Peter-dice Neal, tomando a su hijo del brazo –vamonos a casa, jovencito-

-sí, papá-dice Neal Junior, enfadado.

Una vez en la mansión, Kate lo regaño a su chiquitito por salir sin permiso.

"Cómo si ya no fuera suficiente el tonto sermón que me dio papá en el coche"-pensó el niño.

Luego de eso, la familia Caffrey y su casera June se fueron a almorzar un riquisimo pollo al horno.


End file.
